Cookies
by Lokiismylife
Summary: Short little one-shot about a day in Avengers Tower, with my OC from The Therapist. I think it's funny, so I hope you do as well! R&R?


**Cookies**

Natalie McKenzie was in the kitchen of Avengers Tower, baking a triple batch of chocolate chip cookies. Living with the Avengers and Loki was fun, she mused as she took the first batch of cookies out of the oven, but it could be weird. These people were far from normal. Natalie wasn't exactly ordinary either, but the main reason she baked was to take her mind off things- like yesterday, for example.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

 _Natalie looked up from the fanfic she was reading and asked, "Clint, what happened?"_

" _No time to explain, gotta get out of here!" Clint yelled frantically, and jumped into the nearest air vent._

 _Natalie sighed as she heard Clint scrambling away, and asked, "JARVIS, did Tony create something weird again?"_

" _Sir purchased a Furby and made a few adjustments to it, Miss McKenzie," JARVIS replied. "But Agent Barton is currently on sugar high as well."_

 _Natalie lifted an eyebrow. "That's some sugar high," she commented._

 _Suddenly she heard what sounded like Pepper screaming, and a 'thunk'. Getting up, she went to the sound, and found a giant, four-foot-tall Furby standing over Pepper, who had fainted, cackling maniacally. Natalie facepalmed and said, "JARVIS, can you tell someone to come get Pepper while I go 'chat' with Tony?"_

" _Certainly, Miss McKenzie," JARVIS said. "Sir is in his lab."_

" _Thanks," Natalie said grimly, and headed to Tony's lab. She found the door locked and discovered her passcode wasn't working. "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, OPEN THIS DOOR!" she shouted._

 _She heard maniacal laughter and Tony saying, "NEVER!"_

 _Grumbling to herself, Natalie climbed into the ventilation shaft and kicked the grate that led to Tony's lab off. Then she jumped down, and found Tony staring at her. "Uh…." he said._

 _Natalie went over, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him out of his lab. "Is this about The Furbinator?" Tony asked timidly. "'Cause if it is, I'm really really sorry and I will never ever do it again, so can you let go of my ear?"_

" _You made Pepper faint, and that THING is roaming the halls, so you need to go get it, apologize to Pepper, and destroy 'The Furbinator'," Natalie said. "And you scared Clint out of his wits too."_

" _But that's a good thing!" Tony whined._

 _Before Natalie could respond, they heard, "HULK SMASH FURRY THING!"_

" _Nooooo! My Furbinator!" Tony screamed, and ran off to save 'The Furbinator'._

 _Before Natalie could go do damage control, JARVIS said, "Miss McKenzie, there is a call from Director Fury; will you take it?"_

" _Yes, put him through," Natalie said_

 _A holographic screen popped up, and Fury's face came up. "Miss McKenzie, is something going on over there?" he asked. "I was attempting to contact Dr. Banner, but he's not responding."_

" _Tony somehow designed a giant Furby that has its own mind or something, and Bruce apparently Hulked, because I heard Hulk shouting, "Hulk smash furry thing"," Natalie said gloomily. "Tony ran off to try to save his new toy. I'm personally hoping that Hulk will destroy it; that thing is SO creepy. Should I have Bruce give you a call when he calms down?"_

" _No, leave him be for today; it's not urgent," Fury sighed. "I'll try again tomorrow. And tell Tony no more giant Furbies!"_

" _Yes sir," Natalie said. Fury nodded and cut the call._

 _Natalie sighed and went to the sound of voices and smashing, and found Hulk destroying Tony's 'Furbinator' as Tony looked on from behind the couch. Natalie sighed and went up to Hulk, "Okay Big Guy, I think it's pretty dead now."_

 _Hulk looked from her to the dead and smoking Furby, and snorted, then slowly shrank down into Bruce again. "Thanks Natalie," he said. "And tell Tony he and I will be having words."_

" _Will do," Natalie said. "Have you seen Pepper?"_

" _Steve got her out of here right before I Hulked out," Bruce replied. He went off to get new clothes, and Tony came out from behind the couch._

" _My Furbinator….." he moaned._

" _Fury called and says you are hereby forbidden to make any more giant Furbies," Natalie said._

" _Good," Pepper said from the hallway. "Damn was that scary."_

" _Tony, do you have something to say to Pepper?" Natalie asked pointedly._

" _I'm sorry for scaring you, Pepper," Tony said._

" _Thanks for apologizing, but what the hell were you thinking!?" Pepper asked._

" _Uh…. I wanted a pet?" Tony suggested._

" _Can't you just have a normal pet?" Natalie sighed. "Steve has a nice kitten; we could get you one too, and it'll teach you responsibility."_

" _Uh…. no, I'm good, and I promise not to make more giant Furbies," Tony said, and hightailed it out of there. Pepper and Natalie exchanged looks and then said in unison, "Men."_

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Natalie turned to take the next batch of cookies out, and came face to face with Loki, who looked hopeful. "They're still too hot to eat," she told him.

"What were you thinking about?" Loki asked.

"Yesterday's little 'incident'," Natalie replied.

"Ah yes, the giant Furby," Loki said. "I am glad I did not have to witness that."

"Yeah, well you're lucky," Natalie said.

About fifteen minutes later, all the cookies were done, and Natalie turned to see all the Avengers and Loki staring at her. "Okay, okay, the cookies are done, and I'll put the cooler ones on a plate," she said.

As soon as she put the plate on the table, there was a rush to grab cookies. "There's still about fifty more, you realize," Natalie said dryly, breaking up a fight between Tony and Loki. "Sheesh, you're like little kids."

They settled down after that, and Natalie took a cookie of her own. "These are heaven, Natalie," Loki commented.

"Glad you like them," Natalie said happily, getting up to refill the plate.

 **So it's really short, but I thought it might be fun to have a one-shot or two based off of my story The Therapist. If you haven't read that, Natalie is my OC in that fic. Review?**


End file.
